My Teenage Spy
by friend9810
Summary: After Scorpia. What if Alex was sent to Sacred Heart after getting shot? Scrubs/Alex Rider K-Unit comes later
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes nothing….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or Alex Rider**

Alex Rider was just waking up after a short nap. It was three days after Scrorpia tried to kill him, but it seemed longer. He was sent to a hospital in America hoping Scorpia wouldn't bother him there. Sacred Heart was a decent hospital the doctors seemed nice and it was refreshing. One of his doctors came in; he had black hair and was a little weird.

_John Dorian or JD. I think that's his name. Alex thought._

"Hello?" Alex said to him. _The guy seemed to be staring off into space._

"And then we all would dance to Journey. Oh hi! I just came in to check on, you see how your feeling." He said with a smile.

"I fell pretty good considering everything."

"That's good. Um if you don't mind me asking how did this happen. I mean I know you got shot but do you know why? No one ever told us." JD asked.

"Well it's kind of complicated, you see—" Alex began but was interrupted by an angry doctor who Alex sees yell at JD a lot.

"Taylor as much as this kid loves to hear that annoying sound that comes of your mouth. You have other patients who would much rather have anyone be their doctor besides you but sadly for them they are stuck with the pathetic excuse for a doctor that you are." He said glaring at JD.

"You're just jealous of my awesomeness." JD said and walked away. Dr. Cox just sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

Ten seconds later he came ran back "Oh see ya later, Alex." He walked away again.

It was now midnight, but Alex was awake he noticed a janitor mopping in the hallway. The janitor stopped in Alex's room. "You know I was shot once." He said.

"Really?' Alex asked.

"Nah but I did have an uncle who shot five people at a duct tape festival. They should have given him some duct tape…"

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now." Alex said nervously. _Even after all the nut jobs I've meant none of them are as crazy as this guy._

"You know people die here. Have a nice night cause it could be your last." He said walking away whistling the Addams Family song.

**So here's chapter one sorry for it being so short. Expect more later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Alex Rider or Scrubs. Sad but true.**

The next day Alex was watching a show called NCIS. He thought it was pretty good. Then two of his doctors came in, Dr. Elliot Reed and Dr. Chris Turk. When Alex first came to the hospital he thought Elliot was a man before meeting her. Dr. Turk was the surgeon who performed Alex operation.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" Elliot asked.

"Better but that janitor creeps me out." Alex said with a smile.

"He creeps everyone out just ask JD." Turk said walking over to Alex. "I just want to check on your stitches. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex replied.

"Everything looks good so far." Turk reassured. "Oh and there has been a question that's been bugging me."

_Here we go again, another question on why I bloody got shot. _Alex thought.

"Why do they call soccer football in your county?""

"Well, actually football or soccer as you call it was originally named football but Americans changed it to soccer." Alex said surprised that the question was not about his injury.

"Oh. Thanks." Then Doctor Turk left, but Elliot was still there looking at all the cards.

Alex noticed she picked one up from Smithers. He wanted to tell her she should put that in the garbage or step away from it but it was too late. The card already exploded. Alex laughed and asked if she was okay.

"What kind of card was that?" She said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Sorry that was from my friend Smithers, he likes to come up fun gadgets and toys. I should have warned you before you opened it. Fell free to keep looking at the rest of the cards none of them should explode that I know of." He said with a smirk.

"I think I should leave them alone. Last thing I need is a nuclear bomb going off all because of my curiosity in a teenagers card." She said with a laugh.

"Great does this mean the crazy janitor is going to be mad?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry he actually like me I'll just say it was my fault."

"Thanks.

Then one of the nurses, Carla came in she was married to Turk. "Hey Alex you have some visitors."

Bracing himself to see a MI6 official Alex was partly relived to see the K-unit.

**A/N Not very long I know and its been weeks since I updated but maybe more later and THANK YOU so much for the reviews and alerts. By the way if you have any ideas for the story tell me and I would be happy to try to put in the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay its been forever I know I suck. I'm not making any promises but I have been writing a lot more than I used to so updates might be coming faster (No promises)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Scrubs blah whatever I will one day with Yassen's help so ha! Jk maybe….**

_So the K Unit is here._ Thought Alex as he saw Eagle, Fox, Snake, and of course Wolf walking into his room.

"Hey Cub heard you got into some trouble." Fox said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah seems like every time we see you, you get yourself into some mess." Wolf said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"We came to check up on you." Eagle replied.

"Not to mention MI6 wanted us to make sure nothing happened while you were recovering. Scorpia? What were you thinking Cub?" Snake asked.

"It's a very long story." Alex sighed. He was thinking about the past few weeks. Everything that took place on Air Force One, going to Venice, joining Scorpia, almost killing Miss Jones, the list went on and on.

"Well you're going to have to tell us sometime. It's not everyday a fourteen year old is shot in the chest." Wolf stated. "Hasn't anyone here wondered why you are shot?"

"Surprisingly not, the doctors here are well let's just say they are unique." Alex laughed thinking about JD and Turk singing "Guy Love."

"Well she looks normal." Wolf said pointing at Elliot.

"That's because you were flirting with her." Eagle said.

"That's Elliot Reed. She nice but a bit depressing every story she tells ends up with someone dying." Alex told them. Just then Fox knocked Alex's food over.

"Crap." He muttered trying to clean up.

"It's okay, just make sure you try to get it all cleaned up. The janitor here scares the bloody hell out of me." Alex told the K-unit.

"Oh come on Cub not everything at this hospital is strange." Snake replied.

"Serious that janitor is a creep!" Alex tried to convince them. Just then JD came in.

"Alex is right." JD said.

"Thanks JD."

"No problem. I've been trying to convince people the janitor is crazy since my first day. No one even knows his first name." JD explained to the K- Unit all the stuff the Janitor has done to him. Alex already heard the long speech and took this opportunity to sleep. When JD was finally finished the K- Unit did not believe him.

"He seriously threw you in a water tower for a whole day?" Eagle questioned raising an eyebrow.

"And he tried to get a wolf to attack you?" Wolf asked disbelieving.

"All because of a penny?" Fox finished.

"Yes I did." They all jumped from the voice behind them. It was the Janitor.

"Why? Asked Snake, "It was just a penny, I mean who really cares." The janitor took a step closer.

"I care. Now which one of you made this mess?" He said pointing to the food that Fox dropped. Fox then very quietly said;

"It was me."

"Clean. It. Up. Now. "He said and Fox started cleaning like he never cleaned before. The janitor left and Alex and the K- Unit laughed.

**My first attempt at the K- Unit sorry if it sucks. Suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Scrubs or Alex Rider but one day I will…….

After a couple hours of talking to the K-unit Alex was exhausted. JD was trying to convince the K-unit to do a karaoke contest with him which the unit swiftly declined, except Wolf was a little hesitant Alex noticed which made him chuckle. Then Turk offered going for drinks at a local bar, Alex told them he would be fine and when that didn't work he reminded them that Elliot was tagging along too. _Finally some sleep, _but that didn't happen instead Dr. Cox came in.

"Hey kid, some guy is here to see you, said his name was Yassen, anyways if you're not up to it I'll tell him to leave and come back some other time."

"No that's okay. He can come in." _What hell Yassen doing here?! He's supposed be dead. Then again do people in my world ever stay dead? _

"Okay kid." Dr. Cox left, he was pretty nice when he wanted to be but, other times he was, to put it lightly a jerk. Alex's thoughts on Dr. Cox were put off when Yassen Gregorovich walked in.

"Hello, Alex." He said casually.

"Hi, Yassen. Do you mind telling me how you're still alive?"Alex was not in the mood for small talk.

"Simple really I faked my death, I was planning on retiring anyways it was just a matter of time." He said with a small smile, no trace of accent in his voice. "Isn't someone supposed to be watching you, after all you've managed to anger some very important people."

"There are people watching me, I just told them they weren't needed." _Apparently I was wrong._ Alex thought.

"So I've heard that you made to Venice and found Scorpia."

"Yeah I did real nice people, the greatest I see why you've worked with them all these years." Alex said sarcastically.

"Well you're father was one of them, he's the reason I worked for them." Yassen looked around the room at the different cards and gifts.

_He's going to be pissed when I tell him this. Oh well here goes nothing._ "That's where you are wrong, my father was a double agent for MI6, he was undercover in Scorpia. Albert Bridge was just a way for my father to 'retire' and live happily with my mom and me. When Scorpia found out Julia Rothman had them killed." Alex didn't know how the assassin was going to take the news but knew he should say it anyways.

Alex swore he saw a flash of betrayal and hurt across Yassen's face, just for a minute. "Is this all true?"

"Every last word." Alex said.

"I'll always had my suspicions, but I never listened to them." The Yassen said quietly. "Regardless he still saved my life, he didn't have to it would have been one less killer on the planet, but John did it anyways I guess now we are more than even, Alex."

"Yeah, it does. Was there a reason you came by?" The young spy asked.

"I thought since I got you in that mess, I should see if you were okay, besides I should thank you for getting rid of Julia and for telling me the truth about your father."He said with a smile, Alex could tell it was real

Just then the Janitor came in, "Kiddo, I need your help, oh hi Yahtzee you can help too."

"My name is Yassen." He said sternly.

"Look, I don't have time for your identity crisis, Yahtzee, I need help on this riddle that the dumb girly doctor gave me." He said, Alex tried to contain his laughter when the Janitor called Yassen Yahtzee. After getting a death glare from Yaht— I mean Yassen, Alex stopped and asked:

"Okay what's the riddle?"

"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich don't need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?" The janitor could not figure it out.

"Nothing" The two spies said.

"Nothing? Come one you have to have some kind of idea. Some help you two were, See if I ever ask for your help again, Yahtzee. " With that the Janitor left leaving a confused and slightly angry Yassen and a Alex who was laughing way too hard for his own good.

"You really shouldn't laugh that hard, Alex." Yassen finally said. Alex was calming down.

"Come on, Yahtzee, even you have to admit it was a little funny." Alex chuckled slightly.

"If you call me that again I will make sure Scorpia doesn't miss next time." For some reason Alex knew he was not joking.

"Fine, I'll stop but I don't think the Janitor will, no offence but I think he's scarier then you." Alex smiled, slouching down a bit more, he now remembered what he was going to do before: sleep.

"I doubt that, although he is mentally insane, I must go now Alex, try not to get yourself killed and follow my first advice, and tell MI6 no next time they ask you for another mission." He said.

"I make no promises," Alex smirked. Just then the K-unit walked in.

"Hey Cub—What's going on here?" Eagle asked,

A/n please review they make me happy XD any suggestions are totally welcomed too!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Alex Rider or Scrubs? That's right I don't sad but true.

"What's going on here?" Eagle asked, looking at Yassen and Alex.

"Nothing, Eagle just a friendly chat." Alex replied to the older man. The unit was about to draw their guns but, then JD came in on Turk's back. "You're name is Eagle?" JD asked.

"Yeah that's what they call me. Why are you on his back?" He asked very confused first Cub and a known assassin, now two doctors giving each other piggy back rides?

"That's so cool!! EEEEAAAGGGGLLLEEEE!" JD shouted and the two ran off, shutting the door behind them, leaving a very puzzled Alex and the K-unit. Yassen just stood there wondering how MI6 picked this hospital.

"You're coming with us, Gregorovich." Snake said. Before being sent to Sacred Heart the unit was briefed on some of the things that went on in Alex's life the past year. By briefed it he means only few facts like the Stormbreaker mission and that Scorpia was somehow involved.

"You're arresting me." Yassen said more of statement than a question.

"Yeah we are." Fox said seriously. Then Yassen pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Alex.

"Now if you don't let me leave I will shoot young Alex, I don't think he can take two gun shots to the chest." Alex remained calm, he didn't know if the news about his father changed Yassen perspective on not killing him but he hoped it didn't.

"Drop your gun." Wolf barked.

"You first," Yassen said, his cold blue eyes staring at the K-unit. Elliott Reed then walked in.

"Hey guys, I brought some movies—OH MY GOD!!" She screamed before Wolf put his hand over her mouth. Yassen took this time to aim his gun at Elliott, considering he didn't want to hurt Alex.

"Elliott calm down, everything's under control." He told the blonde.

"Elliott? Isn't that a man's name?" Yassen asked.

"My parents wanted a boy, so I got stuck being called Elliott." She replied quietly.

"Look, Gregorovich just drop your gun and don't hurt Elliott." Wolf said. He liked Elliott and didn't want her to get hurt.

"I will, once you drop your guns."

"Cub, how they hell did you get involved with this guy?" Eagle asked _He's supposed to just be a teenager, first dates, friends, not assassins and bombs._

"Long story, maybe I'll tell you later." Alex said, he was surprisingly quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Cub? I thought his name was Alex." Elliott said shakily.

"It's a nickname." Alex said.

"Enough. Drop you're weapons and allow me to leave unharmed, or she dies. You have until the count of five." Yassen stated.

"We are not negotiating with a terrorist." Wolf said.

"1."

"You shoot, you die." Snake stated sternly.

"2."

"3"

Elliott was on the verge of crying. 'Maybe you guys should just do what he wants." Alex said.

"Sorry, Cub." Fox said.

"4."

"No!!" Alex shouted.

"5."

Then gunshots went off.

A/N short chapter I know more to come tomorrow, and thank you for all the reviews and alerts they have made me so happy that I am going to update everyday this week, especially if I get more *wink**wink* Anyways thanks so much to **hollyblue2 **for coming up with the eagleee thing!! : )


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or Alex Rider blah blah blah.

Right when the shots were fired Wolf jumped in front of Elliot and the bullet went in his shoulder. During all this commotion Yassen ran out the door and escaped.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Elliot asked Wolf, she was frightened.

"Nothing, that hasn't happened before." Wolf replied sitting on the ground with is back against the wall. Elliot was trying to put pressure on the wound. Then Dr. Cox and Dr. Kelso who was the Chief of Medicine at Sacred Heart came in.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Kelso asked, although no one could really understand what he was saying since he had a muffin in his mouth.

"Bob-bo I don't think anyone knows what the hell you're saying with that fifth muffin crammed in your mouth." Dr. Cox said trying to help Wolf up. "Trixie!" He then shouted and JD came running in. "Listen, Kate take this guy to room 108."

"Okay, Pear Bear." He said hurrying off with Wolf and Elliott.

"So what the hell happened in here?" Dr. Cox asked.

"We were just about to ask Cub the same thing." Eagle said glaring at Alex. He didn't like that Wolf got shot.

Alex took a deep breath then started, "You see that guy I let in wasn't my friend, he was a wanted terrorist, but I didn't know what he would do if I didn't let him in here so I did. He was going to leave, but then the K-unit came in and he needed a way to escape and he was going to shoot Dr. Reed, but Wolf took the bullet." Alex said simply.

Dr. Kelso almost dropped his muffin. Almost. He might have won free muffins for life at Coffee Bucks, but he wasn't going to waste a perfectly good blueberry muffin.

Dr. Cox was surprised too. "How does a fourteen year old get mixed up with a terrorist? And what is with the names, Wolf, Cub, and Eagle? What are you guys auditioning to be in the Jungle Book?" In the distance background they heard JD yell "EEEAAAGGLLEE!"

"Let's just say working for MI6 runs in the family. The names are just codenames from the SAS." Alex said smiling.

"Cub, what did Gregorovich want?" Snake asked.

"Do you know about Damien Cray?" Alex said.

"Yeah, he was that amazing singer who died in that plane crash a couple months back." The Janitor who randomly appeared out of nowhere replied.

"Yeah, but what you didn't know is that Cray tried to kill thousands of people with U.S nukes. He kidnapped my friend and tried to have her father killed. Yassen was hired to kill my friend's dad, he then ended up saving my life and I thought he was dead until now." Alex said, taking a sip of his water.

"YOU LIAR!!!!" The Janitor shouted and then walked away.

"Well, why would this guy save your life?" Dr. Kelso asked.

Alex told the two doctors and the K-unit about Scorpia, he knew he was breaking the Secrets Act, but he would deal with that later, they needed to know the truth after what almost happened to Elliott.

"This is why Jack is going to grow up to be a normal teenager, even if he has a demon for a mother." Dr. Cox said about his son and his wife, Jordan.

"Don't forget, he has you as a father, that's enough to mess anyone up." Kelso said as he left to get more muffins.

"Hey guys!" Elliott said walking in with Wolf.

"Dr. Reed, we need you in room 101." A nurse told Elliott, the blonde doctor left. Just then Dr. Cox's wife came in.

"Perry, did you forget something today?" She asked looking furious, the whole K-unit stepped back, Alex even shifted away.

"I've been kind of busy _dear_, you see there was a sho—" He tried to explain.

"Perry, you idiot! You left Jack at school I had to pick him up! Again!" She whacked her husband in the back of the head.

"Again? Man you need to be a little bit more attentive." Fox said earning a death glare from Dr. Cox.

"Whose side are you on? Look, Jordan there was a-" He tried to explain again, so Alex thought he would jump in.

"Look, ma'am there was a shooting, Dr. Cox needed to help my friend." Alex tried to help.

"Don't ma'am me." She said whacking Dr. Cox again. The k-unit was trying to contain their laughter.

"What was that for?!" Dr. Cox nearly shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was for him calling me ma'am, but I'm not about to hit a sick kid. Now there was a shooting? Is this true?" She asked. The whole room shook their head yes.

"Got the bullet wound to prove it." Wolf said pointing to his sling.

"Fine, but Per you are going to Jack's play tonight, no excuses either, I don't care if a nuke blows up this hell hole." She said leaving, reluctantly Dr. Cox followed her. Once the couple left Alex and the unit started laughing.

"Wolf, how's your arm?" Alex asked feeling guilty that all this happened because of him.

"It's fine, nothing I couldn't take." He stated.

"Yeah, he just did it because he loooovvveess Elliott." Eagle joked; the whole room started laughing again, except an unamused Wolf.

"I don't love Elliott, I was doing my job. You guys are really mature." Wolf grumbled.

"You can't deny true love, buddy." Snake said patting Wolf lightly on his good shoulder.

"Was it love at first sight?" Fox asked, laughing. Alex was laughing his head off.

"You guys can shut up at any time now." Wolf said seriously, but his plea was ignored, for the rest of the unit and Alex began singing: "Wolf and Elliott sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they finally stopped when the Janitor walked in.

"You like blonde doctor?" He asked Wolf.

"You mean Elliott? Yeah, she and I actually have a date tomorrow." Wolf said the Janitor looked at him dangerously.

"You better treat her good or I will find you." He said as he turned away to leave but noticed the bullet hole on the ground.

"Who did this?" He asked looking at the five men. "It was you, wasn't it?" He said pointing at Alex.

"What? No, it was Yassen." Alex said honestly.

"If I find out you did this, you're going down." He said finally walking out the door.

"Cub, can you go anywhere without making an enemy?" Snake asked jokingly.

"Honestly, at this point I could find a way to make an enemy with a girl scout." Alex said smiling. Then Dr. Turk came in the room.

"Hey, Dr. Turk what's up?" Alex said.

"I just got to check the stitches on you and your friend here, and then I got a date with Carla." The surgeon said with a grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me." Alex said.

"Well, everything seems okay. I got to get going. Hey man thanks for saving Elliott." He said to Wolf.

"No problem." Wolf said as Ted, Dr. Kelso's assistant came in with his small group of fellow employees singing 'Pants on the Ground' the new hit from American Idol.

**A/N : That was chapter six woo hoo!! THANK YOU for the reviews and alerts please keep them coming: ) I had ideas popping out of nowhere today! Anyways, someone asked about where Sacred Heart is and the answer is they never say in the show kind like they never say the janitor's name. I think it's located in California though XD so next chapter tomorrow if I get reviews ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or Alex Rider, I know it sucks**.

It has been two days since the incident with Yassen and things were pretty back to normal at Sacred Heart, well as normal as they could be. Alex was happy he only had five more days left even if he liked the doctors here. Every so often the doctors would check on him, and of course the K- unit was still there.

"Cub, guess who just asked Elliott on a date." Snake said walking in with a smile on his face.

"Johnny Depp?" Alex said jokingly, he knew it was Wolf. It had to be.

"No, she has to settle for Wolf." Fox said entering the room along with Eagle and Wolf.

"So what are the big plans, Wolf?" Alex asked sitting up in his hospital bed, he put down the biology textbook he was attempting to study.

"Just a dinner and a movie, I want to go see that Avatar that movie looked awesome, but I'll wait until we both decide." Wolf said.

"Hey we should double date sometime!" Eagle said.

"Eagle I hate to break this to you but you aren't going out with anyone, and even if you were I would not double date with you." Wolf replied.

Just then a red headed woman wearing scrubs walked in Alex's room. "Hi I'm new here and I just wanted to see if you're feeling alright, Alex."

"Yeah I'm feeling a l—" He was interrupted by Eagle.

"Hey, are new here? You must be new because I've never seen you before."Eagle said. The rest of the K-unit and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Yeah actually, I just transferred; my name is Dr. Orange Juice." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Dr. Orange Juice?" Snake repeated.

"My parents were, really into oranges and thought it sounded like a unique name." She explained. Then here pager went off, "Sorry I really have to get going nice meeting you guys." She waved and left.

"Nice one, Eagle." Fox commented.

"Hey! How would I know her name was _Orange Juice_, poor girl probly got made fun of her whole life." Eagle replied, Alex was laughing.

A couple hours later, Wolf and Elliott were at the movies. They both decided to see Avatar.

"Two tickets to Avatar please." Elliott said too the ticket person.

"Sorry, that's sold out." The girl replied to the couple. Luckily Wolf and Elliott had a back up plan.

"Okay two tickets to Sherlock Holmes." Elliott tried again.

"Sorry, every movie here is sold out." The girl at the window replied.

"That's impossible!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Well, we do have two tickets for Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Sequel." She replied with a hint of nervousness. Wolf looked at Elliott; this was not how the date was supposed to go.

"We'll take them! I love Alvin and the Chipmunks." She squealed with delight. _Great just great._ Wolf thought. He was then dragged into the theater by Elliott.

AlexRider! Scrubs!

_Back at the hospital…_

"Alex we need your help." JD said seriously. Actually Alex had never seen the doctor be this serious.

"Okay." Alex replied hesitatingly.

" Turk and I are going to have a contest to see who can double jump the best and we need you to judge because no one else will." JD said, Alex was then both relieved and slightly comnfused.

"Okay I'll judge, but first what is a double jump?" Alex asked. Both JD and Turk were shocked.

"What kind of black belt are you?! A double jump is when you jump in the air and then jump again while still in the air." Turk tried to explain. The explanation didn't help much but it didn't matter to Alex.

"Okay ready?" JD asked going first. Alex nodded his head yes and JD jumped once and that was it. Then Turk tried to show off his double jumping skills, but it the same thing happened, Alex thought it was impossible to double jump.

"So who won?"JD asked.

"You both didn't double jump so umm maybe you guys should try to compete doing something easier." Alex offered.

"I have a great idea! Come on super chocolate bear." JD called Turk by his nickname.

"Right behind you vanilla bear." Turk said leaving. Dr. Cox then ran in Alex's room shutting the door.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as sat down in a chair.

"Kelso found the joy of going on Facebook and the Janitor has found some video called 'Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog.' Funny video, but now he keeps singing so I needed a break from the insanity." He said relaxed. "Oh by the way some guy, Mr. Blunt called while you were sleeping he said for you to call him back."

"I will later, I'm definitely not in the mood to talk to him." Alex said drinking some water.

"I understand, I talked to him for two minutes and I dreaded every second of it." He smiled. "So he's the head of MI6?"

"Yeah, real nice guy." Alex said sarcastically.

**A/N so no cliffhangers more to come later, sorry I didn't update sooner but thanks for the reviews!! Anyways double jump thing came from a YouTube video I was watching look up DoubleJumpCo…and oh my god Dr. Horrible Sing Along Blog I just saw it yesterday it is so funny I love it**!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or Alex Rider really disclaimers suck haha. **

"Remind me why I had to sit though that movie?" Wolf asked Elliot as they left the movie theater.

"Oh come on that was so adorable! And you sat though that because you wanted to make this the best date ever. I even I saw you laugh a few times at it." Elliot said.

"I did not laugh at Alvin and the Chipmunks." Wolf replied opening the car door for Elliot.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Okay I did find the movie sort of cute and funny. Are you happy now?" He said starting the car. Elliot began to laugh.

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm very happy." She smiled.

"Remind me why we sent Alex here again?" Tulip Jones asked the head of MI6 as they entered the Sacred Heart parking lot. She knew it was because of security but looking out the car window she noticed three doctors standing on top of each other's shoulders, one was shouting:

"I'm the world's super super giant doctor!" She couldn't help but wonder if these doctors were qualified or if they were insane.

"Well, um they probably have a good explanation for that." Mr. Blunt replied.

"Like what? A new method of treating patients by acting like two year olds?" She replied but it was ignored as they walked into the hospital. They saw an angry yelling at a lot of interns.

"Is it really that hard to find competent doctors these days? Jeez." He muttered as the crowed of interns dispersed.

"Hello, I'm Alan Blunt and this is Tulip Jones we are here to see a patient, Alex Rider." Blunt said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Oh so you're the idiot who sends a fourteen year old kid on dangerous missions where he can almost be killed." Dr. Cox.

"Look we really don't want to start trouble we just want to talk to Alex, it's important." Mrs. Jones cut in.

"Like hell you don't, look right now the last thing that kid needs is you two causing more trouble than you've already had."

"Excuse me but I would like to talk to the Chief of Medicine, hopefully he will be more helpful." Mr. Blunt said. Dr. Cox just laughed.

"Yeah good luck with that, satan has been addicted to Facebook and took the day off, not that he really does anything around here anyways. Feel free to wait until he returns." Dr. Cox said turning his back to the heads of MI6 and walking away.

Mr. Blunt sighed, "This could take awhile."

Then the Janitor who was mopping the carpet said "You guys are the ones who sent that snot nosed brat here?"

"Who are you referring to as a 'snot nosed brat'?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"That Alex Rider kid." The Janitor replied still mopping the carpet.

"Well yes I suppose we did send him here to be treated." Mr. Blunt said, sitting down in the waiting room.

"Well usually I'm all for bringing misery and annoying the heck out of people, but you two are just plain evil, I thought I would never hate someone more than Dorian but you two might just top the list." He said as JD ran inside and tripped landing in a bucket of water.

"Seriously, You hate someone more than me?! Yippeee!" He jumped for joy.

"I said they _might _top my most hated list. _Might, _if you keep that up you will forever be number one." JD got really quiet after that and left, skipping down the hallway.

_What kind of hospital is this? _Blunt asked himself.

**A/N Super short I know *hides behind desk* anyways I just noticed that I think I spelled Elliot's last name wrong I think I said Reed when its actually Reid anyways please review I hope to have more tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Scrubs O.o

All was relatively normal at Sacred Heart Hospital the janitor was still thinking of ways to destroy JD, was still ranting at the interns and JD, and Alex was still stuck in his room. The only good thing about being stuck in the hospital was Alex had a chance to watch his _Alias _DVDs which Jack sent over.

Anyways Alex was comfortably laying down watching as Sydney Bristow the main character was engaging in a fight with one of the show's other character, Julian Sark when came in.

"How're you doing?" The doctor asked while sitting down, Alex couldn't place it but something didn't seem to be right with Dr. Cox.

"Okay, better then I was." Alex replied.

"Well usually I love being the bearer of bad news but not right now." said sighing.

"What is it?" Alex asked dreading the answer.

"The two idiots you call the head of MI6 are here and want to talk to you. They've been here for awhile but I told them they had to wait until Kelso came back and well he's coming back in about an hour." Dr. Cox explained. The truth was Alex was expecting this but was thankful for the few days he had without the mentioning of missions.

"How long have they been here?" Alex asked.

"About a day." shrugged smirking, Alex chuckled thinking about how annoyed they must have been.

"I'll talk to them, but thanks for giving me some more time." Alex said smiling. Was it weird to miss a hospital? Oh well everything else about it him seemed to be weird why not this.

"No problem." said leaving, just then the K-unit.

"Hey guys." Alex said giving a small wave.

"Hey there, Cub." Eagle said sitting in a chair.

"How are you holding up?" Wolf asked.

"I'm fine. How was your date with Elliot?" Alex asked, he was wondering how it went all day.

"Yeah you never told us." Snake said causing everyone to stare at Wolf.

Wolf really didn't want to go into the details, which was why he kept avoiding the subject with the rest of the unit, "Well we went to a dinner and a movie, it was nice, we made a date for next Tuesday." Wolf answered shrugging.

"What movie?" Fox asked.

"We went to see that Avatar movie." Wolf lied

Just then the Janitor appeared out of nowhere shouting "Liar!" Causing everyone to jump in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"He went to go see Alvin and the Chipmunks." The Janitor explained, making everyone except Wolf laugh.

"How the hell did you know that?" Wolf almost growled.

"I have my ways." The Janitor replied before leaving the room.

"Bloody psychopath." Wolf muttered, a little embarrassed and annoyed that the rest of the room was still laughing. "It's not that funny." He said.

"You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious." Eagle said chuckling.

"Well Wolf did you at least enjoy the movie?" Alex asked.

"No I didn't, I—"He was going to keep going on talking when the Janitor appeared behind Wolf and exclaimed "Liar!"

"Where the hell did you come from?" Wolf said getting angry.

"The third story window." The Janitor replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he then walked away whistling.

"I believe that man is insane." Mrs. Tulip Jones said as she and Alan Blunt walked into the room. "Gentlemen if you will excuse, we wish to speak to Alex alone." She said to the K-unit and so they left saying goodbye.

"Hello, Alex." Mr. Blunt said.

"Hello." Alex replied the atmosphere in the room changed quite drastically since the K-unit left a few moments ago.

"We trust the doctors here have taken good care of you?" Mrs. Jones asked somewhat concerned, and of course she had a peppermint in her mouth.

"Yes, they are great." Alex replied shortly, not really wanting to talk to either of them.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, Alex we need to talk about a mission—" The head of MI6 was going to request Alex's help when JD and Turk came in.

"Alex we figured out another contest you can help us out with!" JD exclaimed, but then noticed they just intruded on a conversation.

"Sorry JD I can't right now, but you could wait or find Eagle or somebody to help out." Alex suggested.

He knew what was going to happen next, the two doctors looked at each other and then ran away yelling "EEEEEEAAGGGGLLLLEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"I thought you told to have no interruptions while we were talking to Alex." Mr. Blunt said to Mrs. Jones.

"It's not her fault, chief I tried to stop those two I really did." Dr. Cox said sarcastically while passing Alex's room.

"Look Alex we need you for another mission." Mr. Blunt said.

"You two might have not noticed but I'm in a hospital with a gun-shot wound in the chest because of you. Why the hell would I want to go on another mission?" Alex said annoyed at the fact that he wasn't even out of the hospital yet and the two already wanted him back on missions.

"It's really undemanding, just some simple surveillance that's all." Mrs. Jones said, but Alex didn't even bother hearing it all because it was the same old speech they gave every time before a mission.

"That's how all this always begins, you tell me it's an easy assignment and the next thing I know I'm being shot at. If it's so easy why don't you get one of you actual agents to do it?" Alex retorted.

"We just thought you would want to do it because it involves Yassen." Mr. Blunt said while getting up to leave.

Then Alex made the decision that he knew he would make as soon as Blunt mentioned the word mission. "Fine I'll do it."

"Excellent! As soon as you're released from this place we'll debrief you." Mrs. Jones said as they both left.

A/N: So not as funny as other chapters but yeah there it is. Sorry about the long gaps between updates stuff gets in the way. Thanks for the reviews you guys are the best!! Also beginning part about Alias is because I'm doing a Alex Rider cross over involving Alias and Yassen so be on the look out : )


End file.
